A distributed file system may be a file system that stores data across multiple servers. For example, files may be stored in the distributed file system across multiple storage resources that are managed by multiple servers. Users may access the distributed file system by logging in to a client system and requesting access to read files that are stored in the distributed file system or to write files to be stored in the distributed file system.
Servers may be added or removed from the distributed file system. For example, when a server is added to the distributed file system, a corresponding storage resource may be used to store files for the distributed file system. When a server is removed from the distributed file system, the corresponding storage resource may no longer be used to store files for the distributed file system.